


The Tournament

by bcllamyblaake



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Beauxbatons Jeonghan, Durmstrang Seungcheol, Harry Potter AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcllamyblaake/pseuds/bcllamyblaake
Summary: Hogwarts is once again hosting the Tri-wizard Tournament despite the controversy that surrounded the last one. This year, one winner shall bring glory and honor to their name... but at a price. It may not be clear to the others what that price was, but they knew. They knew all to well what that price entailed, and they wanted to make sure that no one had to go through what they went through the last time. Even if it meant facing the skeletons they left behind five years ago.





	1. Resurface

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW I KNOW IM STARTING A NEW ONE. SUE ME. jk pls dont sue me I have no money.  
> 

“ **Heave**!”

Their bodies leaned back as the boat jerked forward violently, breaking the surface of the waters to reveal a grand viking ship with dark black and red flags and billowy canvas sails. The vessel rocked back and forth before balancing itself against the waves, crashing and throwing as cheers boomed from its passengers, their journey soon coming to an end at the sight of the spires of Hogwarts. “Home sweet home for the next few months.” Seungcheol turned to his left, chuckling at the morose tone of one of his younger brothers, shrugging a shoulder in response. Hogwarts was a sight to behold, truly, but despite it being much larger than the castle of Durmstrang, he felt it still did not hold a candle to the majestic mountains and grounds of his own alma mater. “We must be gracious guests.” He said, voice rough from travel, low and lilting from the slight accent he acquired from living in the North for so long.

“A gracious host makes a gracious guest.” Another son of Durmstrang remarked, causing the men around him to laugh in agreement.

“Which they will be if you ladies stop gossiping like fucking _hens_ , now ready the anchors.” Their headmaster barked, pulling at his fur collar in irritation. It was cold, but not to the degree that they were used to. Their furs and pelts were _stifling._ “* _Hestkuk,_ this tournament better be worth the fucking trip.” He cursed before stalking away. Seungcheol’s mouth tugged upward in amusement, moving to do as he was told till he felt someone pull at his sleeve.

“The snowflakes are here.”

 

///

 

“I’m freezing.”

He scratched at his nose with a huff, the smoothness of the silk making it wrinkle slightly. Another sharp turn, another violent jostle, another bump to the head. Honestly, you’d think taking the horses would have made things easier. They were better off riding that _‘orrible zing on ze wheels_ to quote his headmistress.

 _“You ‘ave frageele ca-rgo, monsieur!”_ Their head mistress yelled at their driver in heavily accented english, muttering profanities under her breath in annoyance. She dabbed her forehead with an all too small handkerchief that strangely resembled a teacup doily before resting a hand on her chest to soothe her unease.

“Well how was I supposed to know that bloody ship would pop out from merlin knows where! You wizards and your theatrics, honestly!”

Jeonghan perked at the mention of a ship, heart quickening much to his chagrin. Of course, he didn’t understand why he had been surprised. He knew they weren’t the only contenders visiting, and of course he had heard of the infamous Durmstrang barge (he was all to familiar with it, if he were being completely honest). The thought sent a flush down his neck as he craned over towards the window to sneak a peek.

“I suppose we won’t be the first ones there.” Jeonghan averted his attentions to the girl beside him, a nervous smile on her face. “Is it true, what they say about the sons of Durmstrang?” Jeonghan needn’t ask what she meant. He scratched his nose once more before turning back to the window, eyes locked on the large wooden boat headed straight for the same castle their horses flew towards.

“Quite.”

 

///

 

“ _What is he saying?_ ”

_“That your mother is a whore.”_

_“Shut up, Sørensen.”_

“Quiet, all of you.” Seungcheol shot the rest of his party a warning glare, the end of his staff hitting the floor with an authoritative thud. He had forgotten the immaturity that came with still being in school. As seventeen year olds, you can only expect so much, and Seungcheol did not hold it against them, for back when he was still in Durmstrang, he had gone through the same. This, however, did not excuse them from punishment.

“Take care of the luggage.” He said firmly before turning back to the giant named _Hagrid_. “Forgive them, they know very little English.” Hagrid shook his head and waved a hand in dismissal. “I don’ speak any Norwegian so let’s say we call i’ square.” Hagrid gave Seungcheol a once over before shaking his head. “You ‘ave grown quite er bit since the las’ time I saw you, ey, Mr. Choi.” Seungcheol laughed and shook Hagrid’s hand. “Five years since the last tournament. I suppose it has been a while.” The giant did not let go of his hand, instead continuing to shake it with an intrigued look in his eye. Seungcheol knew the question that played on the tip of the giant’s tongue, he knew the curiosity that settled in his kind eyes that traveled down from his face to the scar the peaked out of Seungcheol’s collar, trailing around the the nape of his neck.

“Professor Poliakoff asked me to mentor. After what happened in the last tournament, I thought our men needed all the help they could get.” He explained without the need of a question, smile tight as Hagrid looked away, having the decency to look a touch embarrassed for almost bringing it up. The groundskeeper cleared his throat before nodding in understanding. “Well, it’s good t’ have ye. Having a former champion ‘s always a treat.” Hagrid’s gaze then moved to the students who were now lugging their trunks behind them. “Your headmaster has been called by Professor McGonagall, so I suppose’ I’ll lead all ye to the Great Hall.” Seungcheol nodded in agreement before signalling for the rest of them to follow. “And just in time too, I believe th’ students of Beauxbatons ‘er ready fer their introduction as well.”

Seungcheol hated how his heart rate picked up.

 

///

 

“Why is it... damp?” Jeonghan chuckled at the question as him and his party followed Filch to the Great Hall. Madame Dubois had apparently been called by Professor McGonagall for a meeting with all the headmasters, so he was in charge of their group and their introduction as a contender. “Tad bit dreary isn’t it?” Jeonghan joked with a tilt of his head, wrapping his scarf tighter around his neck. “It’s positively medieval.” One of the boys commented, folding his hands over his chest in a show of disdain. The rest murmured quiet agreements under their scarves, their uniforms _obviously_ not made for the crisp air of Scotland. Jeonghan frowned at their condescending tones, raising a brow in surprise. “They expect the triwizard tournament to be held here?” “It looks like a cave.” “I’m still cold!”

“ _Tais-toi!_ You will be the picture of respect, do I make myself clear?” Jeonghan scolded, brows furrowing in irritation. “Not one more word, or you will be barred from competing. I will make sure of that.” Jeonghan eyed the now sheepish-looking teenagers before turning back to Filch’s limping form, following with brisk steps. “Kids. You’d think they’d learn.” Jeonghan’s brows relaxed as he turned to Filch, the man’s face more leathery and wrinkled than the last time he had seen him five years ago. “They’re young.” Jeonghan said in what he thought was an explanation. “Young and stupid.” Filch added, turning to the right without so much as a warning. Jeonghan followed in step, making sure that his party was still following at his heels. “They just wish to compete. I know the feeling, I can’t blame them.” Jeonghan said with a smile, head lowering as he recounted his days as Beauxbatons’ champion.

The honor. The glory.

“You of all people should know just how stupid it is.” Filch said in response. Jeonghan was startled into a halt, Filch stopping in front of him with his normal scowl, though his eyes were not unkind. “The honor. The glory. Is it really worth it?”

 

///

 

_“Lumos.” Light flooded the stone hall, the sinking feeling in stomach growing worse and worse as he ventured forth into the cold darkness that may lead to death or glory. Neither sounded so good to him at the moment. Their last obstacle was an underground maze, where monsters of the dark roamed free for their danger or perusal. It was dark and scary and countless times did he want to give up. To send out his flare and go home… but no. He was so close, he could feel it._

_Two steps forward. One step back. Three steps forward._

_Silence. Another step._

_“Who’s there?” His voice came out more hesitant than he had. “Show yourself.”_

_Two more steps. A wand. A hand. An arm._

_“Drop your wand.” He knew that voice. He’d know that voice anywhere. His heart stilled as light washed over a man with his wand raised, jaw set and mouth turned down in a cold and murderous frown. “Drop your wand, and I’ll let you live.” No words could express the confusion and pain that stirred inside of him._

_“This isn’t you.” He whispered, almost to himself. “This isn’t you.” He repeated, and the man’s frown morphed into a smirk._

_“Try me.”_

_Then... pain. Exploding, soul-crushing pain._

_The last thing he could remember after was a pair of black eyes._

_He knew that voice. He knew that face. But those eyes… those weren’t his eyes._

 

_///_

 

“Ah, Mr. Filch. Looks like we’re here just in time.” Jeonghan’s gaze snapped towards the new arrival. He smiled at the friendly giant, only for his eyes to land on a pair of painfully familiar black ones. His heart stopped in his chest, smile falling in surprise. “Oh! You have the Beauxbaton kids, I didn’t see ye there… Well, slap me silly, if it isn’t-”

“...Jeonghan.”

Exploding, soul-crushing pain.

 

///

 

Five years since they’ve last seen each other. No letters. No visits. No calls on that _stupid_ cellphone Seungcheol had convinced him to have. Five years of nothing but wondering and pining and inexplicable _missing_ him. He should be angry, absolutely seething at the mere sight of the man now standing in front of him… but he isn’t. Instead, there’s just pain, and his eyes must have said so, because Seungcheol looked away after a few moments of silence.

Hagrid and Filch looked to Seungcheol… Then Jeonghan… Then Seungcheol again, before looking at each other.

“Stupid kids.” Filch muttered before disappearing behind the two great doors they were in front of. Hagrid cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Well, I’m jus’… gon’ let th’ headmasters know yer both ready. Mr. Yoon, y’ll be gon’ first as per tradition.” Jeonghan allowed a strained smile at Hagrid before squaring his shoulders. “We’re ready.” He said simply. Hagrid nodded before turning to Seungcheol. “And I s’ppose ye know the drill, Mr. Ch-” “We’re ready.”

Silence.

“Right, well… See you both inside.” Hagrid said with a shrug of his large shoulders before disappearing behind the two large doors as well, leaving the two parties of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons alone.

More silence.

“You look well.”

“So do you.”

Jeonghan clenched his fists as Seungcheol looked back up to meet his gaze. “I didn’t think I’d see you here.” Seungcheol finally said after a few more beats of quiet. Jeonghan smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. “I couldn’t let Beauxbatons leave without extra help after hearing that Durmstrang would have you as a mentor.” Seungcheol showed little reaction save for the twitch at the corner of his lips. “This will make for an interesting tournament, then.” He finally replied and Jeonghan tilted his head in response.

“Let the games begin.”

And with that, the doors opened.


	2. Naive and Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I'd post the second chapter today! Third chapter will most definitely be posted tomorrow as I am almost finished with it yaaaaay.  
> 

"D'you know anything about the schools coming in?" Soonyoung asked, pouting despondently at the still empty plate before him. Professor McGonagall had given them this whole spiel about the bi-decade event and honestly, though he was mildly intrigued by the fact that the Tri-wizard Tournament would be held in Hogwarts, he knew almost nothing about their visitors and... well, he just wanted to eat. Seokmin gave him an eye-roll before turning to throw a grape at a reading Seungkwan, who whined in protest. The hall was just a buzz of energy and anticipation and it seemed as if the whole school was gussying themselves up for these mystery visitors. "Not much, but I don't think they're as good as Hogwarts. Durmstrang is just one castle high up in the mountains, and the students of Beauxbatons are rumored to be like snowflakes." Seungkwan turned to Soonyoung with a pointed look before going back to his reading. "Snowflakes?" Soonyoung prodded. 

"Snowflakes. Pretty to look at, easy to break." 

No questions were asked after that. Soonyoung pondered over what Seungkwan had said, trying to imagine both schools and how different they must be from what he was familiar with. He was about to ask a few more questions till the sound of heavy hinges and thundering wood echoed through the Great Hall. 

And then... the large double doors of the hall opened. 

“Hogwarts, let us welcome our friends from the South! The lovely ladies and gentlemen of The Beauxbatons Academy of Magic!” Seungkwan looked up from his book and gasped out loud, marveling at the beauty before them, as did everyone else in the Great Hall. Snowflakes. Pretty to look at... but perhaps not as easy to break as they imagined. “Bloody hell, he’s _gorgeous_ .” Soonyoung muttered under his breath, eyes trained on the blonde man leading the group of beautiful students to the front of the hall. "Merlin, I didn't expect him to be here." Seokmin said with an equal amount of surprise. Soonyoung shot him a questioning glance, only to have Seokmin sigh at his cluelessness. “His name is Yoon Jeonghan. He was champion for Beauxbatons five years ago when Durmstrang had hosted. He’s beautiful… but he’s deadly.” The younger finally explained, eyeing the man with some sort of trepidation. "You might want to reassess your 'Snowflake' opinion, Seungkwan." Soonyoung made a soft noise in understanding before turning a bright red after catching the attention of said champion. Pretty to look at, too deadly to touch. 

Jeonghan looked to his left, locking eyes with a young Gryffindor. He smiled as the student froze before walking further down the aisle and towards a stern-faced McGonagall. “I hope your travels were well, Mr. Yoon.” She said with a firm clasp of his arm. Despite her prickly exterior, there was a warmth in her eyes that comforted him, and a concern in her touch that set him at ease. “It was, Professor, and please, call me Jeonghan.” McGonagall gave him a look that told him she didn't find that appropriate. “You _have_ seen me bloodied and broken.” Jeonghan teased, causing McGonagall to swat him with her wand, muttering ‘insolence’ and ‘bloody charm’. Definitely not appropriate. Jeonghan laughed in response and ushered his students to the side, moving his eyes across the crowd of Hogwarts students.

“We are honored to be in your presence.” He said before bowing his head in respect, causing rambunctious cheers to echo through the hall.

Professor McGonagall gave them a moment before shooting them all a look, effectively quieting down the rest of the students.

"They look mighty cold though, don't you think?" Seungkwan observed, closing his book to give their visitors his full attention. "Those silk uniforms must not do much for this weather." Soonyoung said as he watched the students of Beauxbatons tug at their coats (if you could call them that) and snuggle further down their gossamer-thin scarves. "I don't know what you're talking about, Seokmin. They don't look the type to compete in a tournament like that of the Triwizard cup." He added, giving them all once-overs. Seokmin shook his head and subtly pointed at Jeonghan. "Yoon Jeonghan is a product of the Beauxbaton training. They may not look it, but their skills are not to be underestimated." Before they could speak any further on the topic, a loud thud was heard from the doors of the hall, turning heads to a group of men dressed in black and fur. The man at the helm held onto a large staff with the head of a bird carved at the top. He was large, dark and utterly intimidating.

“Ah, yes... and let us extend a warm welcome, as well, to our friends from the North, the proud sons of Durmstrang!”

The room seemed to grow cold as Seungcheol stepped into the hall, flanked by two Durmstrang wizards. He eyed the room with a stoic gaze before moving forward.

“I can’t believe it… It’s… It’s _him_.” Soonyoung shoved Seungkwan in disbelief as he followed the older man's movements with his eyes. Seungkwan let out an annoyed grunt as Soonyoung effectively pushed his book out of his hands. He shot the older a glare before turning to Seokmin. “I didn’t know he was back?” Seokmin shrugged his shoulders as he lowered his voice down to a whisper. “I don’t think he ever left? The Scandinavian Ministry dealt with his punishment, and news is, they didn’t convict him.” His eyes observed the set jaw of the man leading the sons of Durmstrang to the front of the hall. Scratch that, he was more than intimidating. The aura he exuded was that of a warrior’s, and his build looked powerful and menacing. “Wait, what’s going on, who is that?” Chan, a fourth year Gryffindor, asked in the same whisper. “And who is that beside him?”

“If I'm right, and I think I am... The man on the left is Lee Jihoon.” Seungkwan said with a nod to the shorter man wrapped in fur, a scowl marring his face. “They’ve been grooming him for this competition for years. He’s the man to beat this year, and I’m sure Poliakoff has his ways in order to have the cup choose him.” Chan hummed in understanding before turning his attentions to the taller man in the middle. “And him?”

“Choi Seungcheol. Former Durmstrang Champion and current Seeker for the Bulgarian team. He entered the same year Jeonghan did.” Soonyoung said, his whisper turning conspiratorial. “He almost won the Tri-wizarding cup too… if he hadn’t…” He trailed off anxiously, eyes moving back to the man now greeting their head-mistress.

“... What? If he hadn’t what?” Seokmin turned to Chan, lips set in a firm line.

“If he hadn’t used the cruciatus on Jeonghan.”

 

///

 

“I hope your travels were well, Mr. Choi.” McGonagall greeted, eyeing the man with a firmness that had him bowing his head in respect. “It went well, Professor. But in all honesty, we’re just happy to be off that boat and in the warm care of your castle.” McGonagall raised a brow and brushed off the charm with a professional nod of her head. Seungcheol glanced at Jeonghan and pressed his lips into a thin line, noting that he was looking straight ahead. _Pain._ He cleared his throat before turning to address the students of Hogwarts.

“We are excited to see what Hogwarts has to offer this year.” Seungcheol smirked devilishly at the mention before resting a hand on the shoulder of the man beside him. “But know that the sons of Durmstrang will not go down without a fight.”

“A painful one.” Jihoon said quietly, so quiet that only Seungcheol heard him. The older squeezed his shoulder once more before letting go and glancing at Jeonghan who now had his eyes set on him and him alone. They stayed that way for a moment, and for a split second, it felt as if the world around hadn’t fallen apart.

 

///

 

_“Yoon Jeonghan.” Jeonghan offered his hand out to the boy before him. Seungcheol looked at the proffered hand before taking it in his own, marveling at the smoothness of the man’s silk gloves against the course pelt of his own. “Choi Seungcheol.” He said in reply. They stood like that for a moment before Jeonghan took his hand back, glancing around the Durmstrang hall with a soft yet curious smile. “Your castle is beautiful.” He commented, taking in the scandinavian architecture. The arches above them curved and crossed in a beautiful yet powerful dance of wood and iron. The hall was grand and open, burning hearths in each corner, roaring like lions to keep away the chill. Everything seemed to be made of rich wood and dark rock, matching the dark robes of the sons of Durmstrang._

_“I’m sure it is very different from your home in France.” Seungcheol said, hands clasped behind his back as he surveyed the grounds of Durmstrang himself. He could only imagine the grounds of Beauxbatons, but from what he’s heard, it’s a grand chateau nestled in the mountains of Pyrenees. “Everything seems to be different.” Jeonghan commented before turning back to face Seungcheol. “Bad different?” Seungcheol asked as Jeonghan took another step forward._

_“No… not at all.”_

 

_///_

 

The festivities soon began after the school’s introductions. The students of Hogwarts sang their (god awful) school song that had something to do with filling their brains with fluff (?) and _something something_ _hoggy hoggy hogwarts._ The only reason Seungcheol didn't find the entire ordeal  **absolutely** horrible was the fact that he could tell from Jihoon’s expression that if they didn’t stop singing soon, he’d probably off himself, and that amused him greatly. They were then ushered to their seats and with a wave of Professor McGonagall’s wand, dinner was served.

“Do you see that man beside Jeonghan?” Seungcheol pulled Jihoon towards him before the younger could disappear into the crowd. Jihoon peeked over the older’s shoulder to see what Seungcheol was referring to. “The tall one with the stupid smile?” Jihoon intoned with a raised brow. “He’s their prospective champion.” Seungcheol said with a wry grin as he watched Jeonghan murmur something into the taller man’s ear. Jihoon hummed in interest before shrugging off his fur, leaving him in his plain black Durmstrang uniform. “I eat puppies like him for breakfast.” the younger said dismissively, passing his fur to one of their handlers. Seungcheol scoffed and shrugged off his own coat, his tunic a deep burgundy in comparison to the black of the rest of Durmstrang. “Do not underestimate him, Jihoonie. The last thing you want to do is get too cocky.” Seungcheol gave Jihoon a small pat on the shoulder before pushing him towards the tables. “Now go make friends.” Jihoon scowled. “I don’t _do_ friends.” He glanced one more at the prospective champion of Beauxbatons before finally, albeit begrudgingly, moving towards the Gryffindor table.

“So... he’s your champion?”

_More pain._

“What makes you say that?” Seungcheol’s voice was guarded and leveled, hands clasped firmly behind his back as Jeonghan walked toward him, stopping at his side. The blond scoffed as if the mere question offended him. “You and I know how these things go, Seungcheol. It’s the same reason you made your champion watch out for mine. Jihoon, was it? Ours is Mingyu.” Seungcheol was quiet for a while before turning to Jeonghan. “I was just setting Jihoon’s expectations.” Jeonghan hummed in understanding.

“Are you sleeping with him?”

“He’s a student.”

“So is that a yes?”

“Jeonghan, stop.”

“I would if you’d just _talk_ to me.” Jeonghan hissed. Seungcheol grabbed Jeonghan’s wrist in frustration before realizing who they were in front of. “We have nothing to talk about.” Seungcheol said, releasing Jeonghan’s hand and clasping both of his behind his back once more. “We have _everything_ to talk about.” Jeonghan said, eyes wide in what he hoped wasn’t desperation, but probably came off as such.

Seungcheol’s heart cracked.

_So much pain…_

“Not here. Not now.” Jeonghan watched as Seungcheol walked away, the older taking a seat next to Hagrid, features now controlled and stoic… as always. Jeonghan clenched his fists before moving to sit at his own spot in the faculty table, right next to Professor Sprout. The woman looked at him kindly before offering him a plate of food. 

_Soul-crushing._

 

///

 

“I don’t understand… if Choi Seungcheol had done an unforgivable… how is he not in Azkaban?” Seungkwan shrugged at the question, popping a piece of chicken in his mouth. “They say his defense was that we was cursed. I read about him and the incident in question, and Durmstrang’s statement was that Choi Seungcheol had no control over his body at the time. They nearly pulled out of the tournament union after that. 'Said that if they had known their students would have been put in such a situation, they wouldn’t have joined at all.” The 6th year explained as Chan nodded in morbid fascination. His gaze shifted to the two men in the front of the hall and nudged for Soonyoung to look as well.

“Well… if he put Yoon Jeonghan under the cruciatus curse, what’s he doing talking to him now?”

“May I sit here?”

The four jumped slightly at the new arrival. Jihoon raised a brow at the four before glancing back down at the empty space in front of them. “Y-Yeah, go ahead.” Seokmin replied after a few beats of awkward silence. “Th-Though I have to warn you, Soonyoung’s a competitive eater.” He added in jokingly, though he could tell from the strange aura the Durmstrang boy exuded, his jokes were not doing the trick to lighten atmosphere. Jihoon sat down with a nod,  before helping himself to some food.

Another bout of silence.

“To answer your question, there’s more to the story than what the newspapers tell you.” Jihoon finally said, tongue curling around his english awkwardly. He looked up at the four Gryffindors before turning to look at Seungcheol. 

“Once you enter the tournament,  its a complicated dance of strategy, skill and politics. You’re naive to think it any less.” His eyes met those of his mentor’s till Jihoon finally broke contact.

“Naive and dead.”


	3. Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hullo i needed to write bc i needed positivity and sure enough, this made me feel better. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!!!

_ “Nervous?”  _

_ “No.”  _

_ “Oh okay… Because I am.” Jeonghan fiddled with his cuffs for the nth time, pacing the room in an anxious daze. Seungcheol observed the younger man from his perch on the window sill, wand tapping impatiently against his thigh. The choosing of the champions had been about an hour before, and he had been chosen (not that he was all that surprised, these things were far more planned than people think). Jeonghan, however, didn’t quite expect the Goblet to choose  _ **_him_ ** _. “Why did you put your name in the Goblet if you didn’t want to join in the first place?” Seungcheol asked with a raised brow. Jeonghan stopped and turned to him, brows still furrowed in worry. “Being chosen was an honor, and I will do my best to represent my school, that doesn’t stop me from being nervous.” He wiped his damp palms against his slacks before running a hand through his hair. Seungcheol scoffed and leant against the cool glass of the window, choosing to avert his attentions to the boy that sat perfectly still on one of the chairs in the waiting room they were now currently in. He was about their age, and he had a strange sort of calmness that unnerved Seungcheol. He wasn’t expecting much from the Hogwarts champion, but perhaps he should rethink this (especially when their Beauxbatons’ champion was  _ **_this_ ** _ high-strung).  _

_ “And you?” Seungcheol spoke, voice gruff and english still a bit awkward, his vowels curving around his tongue in a strange fashion. “Are you nervous like him?” The man looked up upon realizing that Seungcheol was speaking to him and shrugged a slender shoulder. “A bit… I guess it just… hasn’t sunken in yet.” Seungcheol quirked a smile, only to drop it at the sound of the heavy doors creaking open.  _

_ “Choi Seungcheol... Yoon Jeonghan... Hong Jisoo… We’re ready for you now.”  _

_ /// _

“... and as long as you don’t touch the mandibles, you’ll be able to stay alive long enough to call for help, now does anyone have any questions?” Seungcheol couldn’t help but smile as he watched from the doorway of the large classroom. It looked more like a greenhouse than a classroom, the light filtering in through the glass dome that curved above them. His eyes moved from the dome to the walls, lined with hundreds upon hundreds of books and artifacts that probably haven’t been touched in decades. Defense Against the Dark Arts was taught much differently back in Durmstrang, and from what he could tell, it seemed like Durmstrang’s method was much more effective, for none of the students seemed keen on asking any questions. 

“I have a question.” 

The room went silent save for the sound of heads and chairs shifting to look at the man by the door. Seungcheol kept his eyes trained on the professor holding the spider, smile devilish and wand wielded, tapping impatiently against his thigh. Old habits seem to die hard. Another beat of silence. The professor cleared his throat and tucked the spider back into its casing, his fingers inching towards his wand, something Seungcheol caught sight of. 

“Miss me?” 

Before he could even entertain a response, a blue lightning bolt erupted from the tip of Seungcheol’s wand, crackling and fizzling across the room with a powerful  _ boom  _ that had the students ducking under their seats. With a  _ crack  _ and a  _ pop _ , the lights blew out and for a split second, the room was a bright cerulean. 

And then… turquoise. 

“Choi Seungcheol, you’re an idiot.” 

Seungcheol barked out a laugh as he made his way towards the front of the class, the students slowly peeking out from under their chairs, eyes trained on the levitating glass orb that now contained a wild lightning bolt beating and buzzing against its casing. “Your class seemed bored out of their mind, Jisoo, they needed the jumpstart.” Seungcheol gave his wand a couple more flicks, relighting all of the lightbulbs in the room, the glass shards floating up towards the ceiling like fine drops of rain, and effectively propping their masterpiece on one of the many shelves in the classroom. “You could have done that without nearly singeing all their hair off.” Jisoo said with a huff as he pulled a velvet cloak over the orb to keep its light from shining, pocketing his wand in mild irritation. The students watched in fascination, head bobbing from left to right as the interaction progressed, as if watching a verbal tennis match between the two former champions. “Nearly, but I didn’t.” Seungcheol pointed out before pocketing his own wand. Jisoo pressed his lips into a thin line before clearing his throat once more, averting his attention back to his students. “A-Alright, class, that’ll be all for today. Don’t forget your homework, and yes I’ll have you submit it to me next meeting… umm… Yes, class dismissed.” Seungcheol watched in mild amusement as the students slowly packed their things, peeking from underneath their bangs to hopefully catch more interaction between the two. 

“I didn’t see you at dinner.” Seungcheol commented as he followed Jisoo around the classroom, the younger filtering left and right, returning text book after text book to the shelves around them. “I arrived just this morning. I had a few meetings in Barbados that needed attending.” Seungcheol clicked his tongue before waving his wand once more, and in one swooping motion, all of Jisoo’s books were back on their respective shelves, leaving the younger empty handed. “You never answered my question.” Seungcheol said with a tip of his head. Jisoo huffed before allowing a small smile to quirk at his lips. “Yes, Seungcheol, I did miss you.” Seungcheol hummed in victory before pulling the younger in for a hug, much to the surprise of all the students that had been lingering in the doorway. Jisoo chortled at the buzz of whispers before charming the door shut and pulling away from the big brute he called a friend. “Way to pull me into that sordid rumor mill.” Jisoo said, crossing his arms over his chest. “I thought I’d just leave that to you and Jeonghan.” Seungcheol’s smile fell at the mention of the other champion, eyes darkening slightly before waving it off flippantly. 

“He’s being…” 

“Complicated? You seem to be making things complicated, Cheol.” 

“So you’re on his side?” 

“I thought you told me to be on his side?” 

Seungcheol pressed his lips together in frustration before shaking his head, mumbling expletives in Norwegian. Jisoo watched his friend with kind eyes before shaking his head. Seungcheol had always been the short-tempered one out of all them despite his well-known leader-like qualities. 

_ /// _

_ “You’re wrapping it wrong.” Jisoo jumped slightly at the voice, effectively dropping the roll of bandages he was trying to wrap around the wound he was tending to. He looked up and stilled as he caught sight of the Durmstrang champion, whose eyes were trained on the man perched on one of the many hospital wing benches. “Come here to gloat, did you?” Jisoo’s attentions then moved to Jeonghan, whose hand he had been trying to bandage for the past few minutes. “Don’t listen to him, Jisoo, just-”  _

_ “Jeonghan, maybe he should-”  _

_ “Stop it, you two.” Seungcheol grasped Jisoo’s shoulder firmly before nudging him to the side, which the younger easily obliged, handing the bandages over to Seungcheol and making room for him on the floor. Jeonghan huffed and turned to Jisoo with a betrayed frown, only to wince as Seungcheol grasped his wrist to steady the hand.  _

_ “You have to alternate the wrappings in between his fingers or else you’ll cut off circulation.” Seungcheol said, voice gruff from exertion. Jisoo could only imagine, what with the challenge they had just gone through. “Are you hurt anywhere?” Jisoo asked, eyes going over Seungcheol’s physique.  _

_ “No.” The older said simply, crisscrossing the bandages over Jeonghan’s bloodied hand.  _

_ “Battled dragons like that before, did you?” Jeonghan said almost teasingly, though there was a tinge of resentment that danced precariously on his tongue. “Yes.” Seungcheol replied and Jeonghan’s smile morphed into a surprised ‘o’. Seungcheol looked up after noticing the other had gone silent, only to crack a small smile.  _

_ “That was a joke.”  _

_ A few beats of silence. Then laughter.  _

_ The three laughed quietly amongst themselves, shoulders shaking as they tried to contain the absolute absurdity of the situation. Here they were, three students only a hair above eighteen, battling dragons because a bloody  _ **_cup_ ** _ told them to. Jisoo choked on another giggle before calming down to observe the two champions before him. Almost instantly, the environment around them changed, and… something else… He noticed how Seungcheol’s movements became more careful, how the older’s grip on Jeonghan’s wrist relaxed till his fingers danced lightly over the pale skin of his competition.  _

_ “Things are going to get much worse aren’t they?” Jisoo asked quietly. Seungcheol finished up his wrapping before turning to Jisoo, eyes serious and lips set in a firm line. “Yes… But we’ll get through it.”  _

_ And Jisoo believed him.  _

_ /// _

“You two have some serious talking to do.” Jisoo said pointedly. Seungcheol let out a disgruntled ‘tsk’ before leaning against the desk. “I didn’t come here to talk about Jeonghan.” Jisoo raised a brow. “I know.” He turned around and made his way to the door, only to stop just before his hand could reach for the doorknob. 

“We don’t have a champion. Not yet, at least. The goblet will decide.” Seungcheol frowned at the information given to him. “So you’re going to let some student go in without preparation?” Jisoo turned to Seungcheol and smiled. “I turned out pretty good though, didn’t I?” Seungcheol frowned. “Well… mostly.” Jisoo shot Seungcheol one last smile before letting himself out of the classroom, the light of the sunset filtering in from the glass dome, bathing Seungcheol in deep oranges and purples. 

_ “You’ll be okay, Jisoo. Do you hear me? You’ll be okay.”  _

Jisoo’s hands drifted to his shoulder, the familiar dips and pulls of the large scar hidden underneath his robe still made him queasy. 

_ “Look at me, Jisoo. You’ll be okay.” All he could see was Seungcheol’s eyes, wide and panicked, a crazed urgency that had Jisoo’s heart thundering in his chest. He couldn’t feel his arm… He wasn’t sure if it was still there to begin with… But Seungcheol said he was going to be okay… And of course… Jisoo believed him. _

 


End file.
